


所谓先来后到

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, 双性昀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：刘昊然/张若昀，吴磊/张若昀警告：双性昀，PWP，3P，Implied MPREG
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 吴磊/张若昀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：刘昊然/张若昀，吴磊/张若昀  
> 警告：双性昀，PWP，3P，Implied MPREG

****一 先到者** **

中国有句老话，凡事都要讲个先来后到。先到者先得，后来者往往只能吞下这个眼前亏。但一时的退让并不代表永久的放弃，刘昊然和吴磊都是聪明人，互相之间还是好兄弟，他们太了解对方了。

第一次见他的时候两人都还没成年。不过17和15的差距明摆着在那儿，当吴磊还在犹豫要不要上前打招呼怎么打招呼的时候，刘昊然已经一个箭步蹿到了人跟前，奶声奶气地来了句：

“若昀哥你好，我是刘昊然。”

虽然当时人正画着妆呢，不方便睁眼的张若昀连看都没看刘昊然一眼，轻轻一句嗯就把人给打发走。但没一会儿，心里已经记下这个名字的男人就拿着两盒便当找到了刘昊然。

先到者是谁显然已经揭晓了。

年轻人之间的相互吸引，尤其是男人之间的相互吸引往往是直接而纯粹的。样子看顺眼了，性子处合适了，再来一点暗示和引诱，这事基本就成了。

他们的第一次就在影城旁的酒店里。没有经验的刘昊然全程都是被张若昀一步步引着做下去，从接吻到脱衣到爱抚。张若昀的身子很热，而且比他想象的要软。刘昊然的手顺着他的指引在他胸前腰后走了一圈，每碰到一个地方他就硬一分，等到一圈走完他已经被裤子勒得发疼，迫不及待地一口咬上了他的喉咙。

张若昀急促地吸了口气，坐在人腿上的臀部不自觉地蹭了蹭身下的热度。

“我有个秘密。”然后他低声道，低哑的嗓音因为饱含情欲而有些发媚，紧贴着人大腿磨蹭的下体更是不时地轻颤。

刘昊然直直地看着这一幕，他的手不自觉地解开张若昀的裤子，手掌顺着间隙摸进去一把抓住了他的臀肉，张若昀在这时轻轻地抽了一口气，他垂下头靠在刘昊然的颈窝处，低声引导道：

“再往下一点……再来……继续……”

少年紧张地而又激动地顺着那臀缝一路摸下去，这时他的脑海突然闪过了某个念头，让他浑身一怔，手上的力度也不自觉加大了些。于是男人立刻夹紧了双腿，却也不是阻挡反而像是在催促。两片柔软细腻的肉瓣就像会吸人一样，引导着少年的手指来到那个隐僻禁忌的地方。

男人顿时抽了一口气。湿润的穴口紧紧地咬住了少年的指尖，迫不及待地收缩起来。而少年瞪大了双眼，手指不自觉地抠了抠那处湿滑的小洞，然后又顺着那一片滑腻摸到前方的肉粒。他用手指按住那处用力地揉了揉，男人顿时双腿夹紧低吟出声。

少年震惊地吸了口气，仿佛要确认自己不是在做梦一般反复用力地磨蹭起那私处。他用手指蹭过那饱满的肉唇，又拨开两片肉瓣揉弄那处穴口，同时他的拇指一直按在那肉核上揉弄，揉得男人止不住地呻吟，下身彻底湿成一片。

这时少年突然加大了力度，男人浑身一紧，本能地想推开他却又立刻卸了力。他不自由地叫了出声，抱着少年的双手不断地扒拉着他的衣服，失控的身体不断地卸力又紧绷，直到少年加快了速度蹂躏那处肉核，男人突然失声，下体一阵剧烈的抽搐泄出更多爱液。

少年情不自禁地抓住男人的头发吻上了他的唇。他用那沾满了淫液的手指去抚摸男人的脸，故意将他弄得一脸狼狈又淫乱。同时他又迫不及待地解开自己的裤子放出那勃起，硕大的龟头直直地顶着那穴口，一点没有犹豫就直接狠插了进去。

男人顿时浑身一紧哑叫了出声，紧缩的肉壁夹得少年又爽又痛，那密密麻麻的吮吸感舒服得出乎他的意料，每一下都像在他的身体里炸开了火花，噼里啪啦地炸得他浑身发麻。于是少年忍不住用力地顶了一下，他抓住男人的腰将他抱起又按下，充满干劲的腰一下又一下重重地操开层层肉壁直顶上宫口。这般蛮横粗暴的快感没一会儿就干得男人浑身发软，不断溢出的液体打湿了两人的下体，甚至好几次让少年差点滑出体外。好在男人贪婪的穴口总是咬得用力，每每卡在冠状沟处猛地收紧，那剧烈的吮吸感激得少年头皮发麻，射精的欲望越堆越高，直到下方的囊袋都鼓成了两个圆球，上翘的阴茎硬得不行，表面凸起的青筋就像有了生命一样不停搏动着，凹凸不平地刮蹭着敏感的嫩肉，直把人干得浑身发软。

这时的男人已经开始有些神智不清，他花着眼大口地喘着气，然而潮水般的快感几乎要击溃他的防线。少年粗暴强势的操弄干得他整个甬道都跟烧起来了一样，过度兴奋的嫩肉总是不由自主地夹紧了体内的肉柱，激烈的快感打得他浑身发酸。此刻他几乎连叫都叫不出声，张开的宫口被人操得又酥又麻，每当少年用力顶上的时候他几乎整个人都要弹起来。可少年总是用力地抓住他，不让他逃脱地持续蹂躏他最敏感的地方。这样的狠干很快就把男人逼近了高潮，他又爽又怕地拉扯着少年的衣服，谈吐不清的双唇不断地发出介于哽咽和呻吟之间的声音。

少年听得浑身发颤，青筋凸起的手臂越发用力地抱紧了男人。

“我就射进去了。”

不是询问也不是请求，只是一句陈述的语气。少年咬着牙狠狠地操上宫口一口气射了出来。剧烈的快感激得男人哑叫出声，抽搐的子宫失控地喷出了大量液体冲在少年敏感的前端上。顿时两人都爽得呻吟出声。少年不自觉地挺腰继续抽插着，不顾男人那一瞬夹杂着哭腔的抗拒，一边将他放倒在床上一边拉开他的双腿持续挺动着。

这一次少年干得不算快却足够用力，每一下都能操出一次潮喷，直把男人操得近乎崩溃地抽噎着。少年怜爱又痴狂地注视着男人这过于妖冶的一面，那不断起伏的胸膛晃得少年双眼发红，他终于还是忍不住一把掀起男人的衣服低头咬住了那团软肉。

尖锐的疼痛夹杂着激烈的快感让男人叫了出声，他无力又慌张地推搡着少年的头，却因铺天盖地的快感而发不出一点力。这样完全失控的性爱已经超出了他可以承受的范围，然而早已被虏获的身体已经失去了反抗的能力。男人湿着眼无神地看着天花板，无法压抑的呻吟声随着少年的动作充满了整个房间。

“若昀哥，你要是怀孕了这儿会出奶吧。”刘昊然说着用力地吸了一口红肿近乎破皮的乳头，仿佛真的想吸出奶一般，那尖锐激烈的快感逼得张若昀猛得一弹，抵在刘昊然小腹上的阴茎便直接射了出来。

这时他听到刘昊然低笑了一声，少年把精液涂抹到他的胸上，当作奶液一样色情地吮吸了起来。张若昀被那些响亮的水声羞得浑身发红，他无措地用手遮住自己的脸，身体下意识地往床头缩了缩。可刘昊然却突然折起他的双腿压在了胸前，顿时一阵羞耻的张若昀本能地夹紧了身体。他抓住身下的床单似乎想起身，但偏偏在这时被人狠狠地顶了一下，发软的身体立刻倒回了床上，而刘昊然也趁着这股干劲大开大合地干了起来。

一直处在高潮中的身体哪里受得了这般操弄。过度兴奋的穴道抖得就像个通了电的玩具，不停收缩的肉壁一次又一次用力地吮吸着刘昊然的阴茎。少年被这番刺激爽得浑身发热。他红着眼注视着连接处那一片淫糜的景象，被撑开到极致的穴口紧紧地咬着他的根部，被汁液打湿的毛发将穴口磨得红肿不堪，每当他咬牙拔出的时候，那混着精液的体液就从他的根部拉出一根根白丝落在他的柱身上，被翻出的媚肉又红又艳，活像一朵盛开玫瑰，勾引着他重重插入肆意蹂躏。

这时男人的体内已经湿到了极致，装不下的淫液随着他抽插的动作不断地从穴口喷出，噗嗤噗嗤地湿他了一裤子，有的还顺着他的臀缝流到后面的那张小嘴处，把他的臀部弄得水光泛滥勾人得紧。从未见过如此色情艳丽的画面的少年情欲越发高涨，他一边用力地揉捏那人丰满弹性的臀肉，一边粗喘着摆腰狠干他的软穴。他的动作直接得近乎野蛮，硕大的龟头一次又一次直撞上宫口，不需要过多的技巧和技术，光凭着他惊人的持久度就足以让男人爽得近乎崩溃。

发麻的宫腔在频繁激烈的刺激下很快就开始了第二次的痉挛，越发紧缩的肉壁几乎夹得刘昊然动弹不得，这种介于疼痛和极乐之间的快感让他忍不住低骂了出声。紧绷的小腹硬得像一块钢板，不断冲击着最后防线的情潮使他不由自主地开始颤抖。这时射精的欲望已经堆积到了顶点，少年咬着牙硬撑着最后再从那销魂的穴道里用力抽出再一口气尽数插入，过激的快感几乎让他爽得眼前一白，紧接着再次喷出的潮水使他浑身一个激灵，满载的精液终于痛快射出，一股接着一股全部射进了宫腔。

连续的两次高潮几乎夺走了男人的全部体力。他失神地瘫在床上不停颤抖，止不住抽搐的穴道紧紧地咬住了少年的根部，整个人仿佛坏掉一般只会不停地索取，一直到少年射精完毕都没能完全平息下来。少年被他吸得浑身战栗，咬着牙在他体内又捣弄搅拌了一番才不舍地暂时离开。

这时两人的下体都已经被体液脏得一塌糊涂，结块的毛发上沾满了乳白的精液，红肿的穴口也不时地吐出乳白的小泡沫。少年口干舌燥地吞了吞唾沫，他有些心虚地偷摸看了一眼男人，见他还没回神才敢低头凑近了他的私处。他渴望地伸出舌头来舔了舔那无法闭合的穴口，男人顿时抖了一下，收缩的穴口立刻吸住了少年的舌尖，他便干脆长驱直入，贪婪地舔弄起里头的媚肉。

粗糙的舌苔扫过媚肉的酥麻感觉让男人难耐地呻吟了一声，不自觉地在床上扭动起来，却引来少年不满的一次轻咬。顿时一阵难以言喻的快感让他浑身一缩，越来越多的液体被他不自觉地挤出体外，引得少年越发起劲地开始吮吸。

“唔……”床上男人立刻开始呻吟出声，他有些闪躲地扭着腰，被少年压着的双腿不自觉地开始挣扎。可少年却偏偏加大了力度，越来越起劲地吮吸着他的肉穴，舌头用力地舔屏他的皱褶勾弄敏感的嫩肉，牙齿甚至不时地戳刺他的穴口，把他弄得又痒又麻又酸又爽，好不容易才回来了一点的神志转眼又灰飞烟灭。

而这时少年却坏心地朝里吹了口气，那凉飕飕的酥麻感顿时叫男人浑身一激灵，又清醒了一些。紧接着他就感觉少年的舌头离开了他的穴道，转而舔弄起他的肉唇，甚至故意挑弄着他从未使用过的女性尿道口，然后再往上碾过他的阴核，用嘴唇包住那肉粒用力地吸了一口。

“啊——”男人短促地哑叫了一声，终于忍不住伸手想要推开少年胡作非为的脑袋。可他的力气就跟被人吸光了一样，发软的关节一点劲都使不上，颤抖的指尖除了撩拨少年的头发什么也做不了。

而没了阻挡的人动作自然越发的放肆，他沉醉又专一地反复舔弄吮吸那可口的肉粒，手指按压抠挖着他的穴口不断地引出淫液来润滑后方的另一处肉穴。觉察到他意图的男人自然是想要阻止他的动作。可每当他试图阻止，少年便会加大力度吸住他的阴核，有时候甚至还会用上牙齿威胁。那又爽又痛的快感打得男人头脑发胀，早已沉溺的身体终究还是只能任由少年随意摆弄。

耐着性子终于把张若昀另一张嘴也打开了的刘昊然终于迫不及待地提枪上阵，他舔着嘴唇扶着自己的阴茎用力地蹭了蹭滑腻的肉唇，凸起的青筋三番两次刻意刮过了肿胀的阴核，一直把人蹭得开始颤抖时才一口气插入他的阴穴用力地干了两下。然后他立刻拔出被淫液润湿的阴茎，抵住后方张开的穴口插入了半截开始浅浅抽插，等他确定好位置角度之后才一口气尽根没入大开大合地操干起来。

这一次少年没有再费心去刻意控制男人为自己打开双腿，而是想了些新的花样用手抓住他的胸部玩弄了起来。不知道是不是因为身体结构比较特殊的原因，男人的胸异常柔软有弹性，虽然不至于到丰满的地步，却也不像普通男性那样平坦。眼看着两团白肉在自己的指间凹陷变形，少年的施虐欲就被狠狠地激发了出来。他双眼发热地盯着这两团白肉和那肿胀凸起的乳头，忍不住地就再度埋首舔咬起来。

男人被他这番举动激得浑身一怔，盘在他腰间的双腿不自觉地夹紧了少年。同时他湿热的肠道也不由自住地随着少年的吮吸开始抽搐，一缩一缩的肠肉吸得少年忍不住低吟一声，随之加快速度地在他体内驰骋起来。

男人顿时被干得溃不成声，破碎的呻吟断续地自他唇间溢出，漂亮的一张脸上不知何时已经布满了发亮的泪痕。如此惹人怜的一幕让少年情不自禁地凑上前去问他，他温柔地吮吸着男人柔软的双唇，一只手暂时放过了他的胸脯转去爱抚他的身体。可就在男人渐渐沉浸在少年的温柔中时，一阵突然的快感却让他急促地叫了出声。

少年顺势放开了男人的双唇，转去舔吻吮吸他的脖子，同时手上动作不停地揉弄着他的乳头和阴核。这样双倍的快感刺激几乎让男人要叫出声来，敏感的身体无法负荷地开始不停扭动。然而他越是挣扎少年的动作就越是凶猛，不断抽插的阴茎狠狠地碾压磨蹭着他的前列腺，逼得他小腹下腰一阵抽搐，想要射精的冲动夹杂着濒临潮喷的爆发几乎让他爽得不能自己。越发激烈的快感伴随着少年不断加重的动作终于将男人逼上了绝路，当那极度敏感的肉粒被坚硬的指甲狠狠地压了一把时，男人几乎是哭着冲上了绝顶，射出的精液混着喷出的淫液彻底打湿了少年的衣服，而倏地收缩的后穴也成功地再一次从少年那里榨出了精液。

“若昀……”刘昊然满足地一边呢喃着张若昀的名字一边吻上了他的唇，他将人整个抱在怀里用力地深入地吻着，贪婪的舌头不断地翻搅缠弄着，不放过任何一个地方地占有着。一直到两人几乎无法呼吸的时候他才不舍地放开了张若昀的唇，转而去亲吻他的鼻尖，眉心，眼角，耳垂……然后将人翻了个身，低头去咬他的后颈。

这种仿佛动物标记所有物的行为让张若昀忍不住颤抖地呻吟出声，他下意识地拱起背把自己缩成了一团，抱着枕头的双手不自觉地抓紧了布料。而刘昊然似乎对他的这种本能恐惧有些不满，嘴上稍一用力就给人留了个带印的咬痕。

“若昀……”刘昊然一边舔吻着自己刚刚留下的标记一边去抚弄张若昀的乳头。他真的爱极了这人在自己怀里颤抖呻吟时候的模样，那么可爱，那么诱人，让他怎么都要不够。

感觉到少年的勃起又顶上了自己后腰的男人有些后怕地夹紧了屁股，他不自觉地塌腰往床上蹭，却反而被人压得更紧。少年显然已经识破了他的想法，此刻正威胁般地咬着他的耳朵逼他做出选择。

“若昀，接下来你想让我插哪里？”刘昊然说着用手揉了一把张若昀的两张小嘴，舌尖模仿着性交的动作戳刺着他的耳孔。

张若昀被他撩得心脏都快从嘴里蹦出来，他又怕又想要地咬了咬嘴唇，犹豫了半天还是鼓起勇气反问：

“最、最后一次了？”

然而刘昊然只是低笑了一声，那沉沉的嗓音震得张若昀浑身都酥了。

“若昀。”然后他听到刘昊然用撒娇般的语气说出了最可怕的话，“你也太小看我了吧。”

“要不这样吧，我替你选。”刘昊然说着扶着自己的阴茎蹭上了张若昀的阴核，他一边用力抱着他颤抖的腰一边去磨蹭他的肉唇，然后在他本能夹紧双臀的时候把前端顶入他的穴口一插到底。

“给我一个晚上的时间，我把你干到怀孕为止。”


	2. Chapter 2

****二 后来者** **

张若昀变了。

但不是那种意义上的改变，只是感觉和初见时不一样。而且吴磊很清楚，这种感觉的不同并非因为角色的缘故。尽管张经理的人物性格让张若昀整个人的气质都和他们初遇时完全不同。但这是戏。吴磊更在意的，是戏外的真实。

“张经理你的胸为什么这么大？”

张若昀愣住了，虽然只有极短的一瞬，虽然他立刻笑着把话搪塞了过去。但吴磊捉到了那一瞬的紧张，甚至慌张。他知道自己的直觉对了，男人的确变了。那撑开到极致的衣领几乎要包不住他的胸，紧得快要蹦开的纽扣狠狠束着他的腰，银灰的马甲在布料间若隐若现，因紧绷而翘起的衣摆堪堪搭着黑色的话筒，而下方丰满的臀部则把裤子撑得异常饱满，甚至将那没有弹性的布料扯出道道皱褶。

吴磊沉着眼色缓慢而又贪婪地扫视男人的身体，敏锐的嗅觉清晰地捕捉到丝丝若有似无的奶味。衣服不合身，没有喷香水，身上有奶味。种种线索组合起来揭示出一个让人战栗又燥热的可能。尽管这太不切实际，可吴磊还是难以自控地沸腾起来。

“哥，你衣服湿了。”

“！？”

男人下意识捂胸的动作几乎让吴磊当场失控，若不是他还记着有一台摄影机就跟在身后，此刻他要做的就不是给男人递纸巾，而是直接将他拉入房间扔在床上。

“棚里热，擦擦汗吧。”

吴磊低声把纸巾递给张若昀，一双深不见底的眼睛紧紧地盯着男人的双眼。他看到张若昀有些慌了，来不及藏起来的情绪全部都被他抓入眼底。张若昀似乎也知道自己暴露了，他不安地抓紧了手里的纸巾，好像在犹豫着该怎么和吴磊谈论这件事，却一句话也说不出来。

而此时摄影师终于意识到气氛不对，二话不说就移开镜头走到别处。少了监控的男人终于放松了一些，他看着吴磊下意识地叫了他的名字，可刚说了半个音节就被男孩堵住了嘴。

张若昀吓得当场空白。男孩搂着他的手臂用力得生疼，压在他唇上的牙齿几乎要啃出一个印子。他吻得暴躁甚至狠戾，放肆的舌头狠狠地勾住他的舌头用力吮吸，强烈的酥麻夹杂着疼痛让他禁不住低吟了一声。

紧接着张若昀感到自己胸口突然被刮了一下，熟悉的酥麻让他浑身轻颤，适时被放开的唇再次泄出一声暧昧的低吟。

“你贴了胸贴。”吴磊低语着按住张若昀的乳头用力地揉了揉。男人因他这个动作倒吸了一口气，敏感的身体下意识往一旁躲开。可吴磊及时地拦住了他的腰，揉弄的动作也立刻变成刮蹭。男人连忙闭紧嘴巴吞下模糊的呻吟，紧张的双手用力地抓住了吴磊的袖子，无声地请求他住手。

吴磊被男人这柔软示弱的一面撩得有些燥热，他一边玩弄那凸起的肉粒一边忍不住去吻他的耳朵，搂着他腰的手不安分地贴上他臀部抚摸起来。怀里的人因他这个动作夹紧了双腿，绷紧的肌肉挤压着吴磊的手掌，勾得他忍不住动手抓了一把。

“你和他在一起了吗？”

突然，吴磊贴在张若昀的耳边低声问道。男人僵了下身子，随即摇了摇头。

“那这说明我还有机会，对吗？”

“磊磊——唔——”

张若昀有些着急地开口，似乎想劝说什么。可吴磊一点都不想听，他用力地吻住了男人的双唇，舌头纠缠地缱绻着他的舌头不让他说话。吴磊不想听到男人说出任何类似拒绝的话，他也不允许这事发生。

“两年了。”吴磊捧着张若昀的头贴着他的嘴唇低声道，“我等这天等了整整两年了。”吴磊有些痛苦地看着张若昀，拇指温柔地摩挲着他的嘴唇。

然后他突然笑了，暗色的双眼里渐渐染上了一丝疯狂。

“哥，我这次就算是用强的，我也要得到你。”

张若昀瞪大了双眼，正要努力思考吴磊这句话的含义，却被突然响起的提示音吓得浑身一缩。

“您的时间还剩最后一分钟。”

吴磊闻声笑得更开了一些，他亲昵地替张若昀整理了一下衣服，一边替他抚平褶皱的布料一边道：

“哥我先走了，你慢慢考虑，但不要想着逃跑哦。”

“你逃不掉的。”

张若昀心底一颤，看着吴磊离开的身影只觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。不知为何，那一刻他真的有种想逃跑的冲动。

之后的录制张若昀一直有些心不在焉，何老师说他入戏太深，但他知道这只是他为了掩饰自己的情绪而做的逃避。可即使披上了张经理的面具，他的心绪还是有些不宁，尤其当吴磊的视线投向他的时候，他总是无法自控地紧张。辩白的话被少年的眼神扰得支离破碎，来自撒老师和少年的双重压力让他浑身冒汗几乎就要支撑不下去。这种被逼到尽头的侵略感和窒息感让他几近投降，他已经开始控制不住自己频频向吴磊投去求饶的目光。

“磊磊……”终于在三搜的时候张若昀受不了地拉住了吴磊。少年微笑着回头看他，坦荡却依然极具侵略性的目光灼热地罩在他身上。那一刻张若昀觉得自己就像着火了一样。

“这样不行……真的不行……”张若昀几乎话都说不利索，他用力地抓着吴磊的手，发烫的掌心烧得少年喉咙发紧。

“算哥哥求你了，你先收一收，收一收好吗？”

“那哥哥你答应我一件事呗。”吴磊笑道。

张若昀顿时有些犹豫，他看着少年眼中毫不掩饰的欲望，只觉得像有一只手无形地掐住了他的脖子。

“你……想做什么？”

吴磊朝张若昀走近了一些，侧头在他耳边低声道：

“让我抱你，就今晚。”

张若昀心脏咚咚咚地直跳，无意识地做了个吞咽的动作。

节目的录制一直持续到深夜，终于收工回到酒店的张若昀迫不及待地脱下一身吸了汗的衣服走进浴室洗澡。他快速地挤出卸妆乳抹在脸上，简单冲了冲又挤出洗面奶清洗了一遍。这时他的全身已经被水淋透，他一把将落在额前的头发梳到脑后，另一只手小心地挪到自己的胸前。

做事向来干脆的男人第一次犹豫了起来。他为难地看着贴在胸口的两片透粉色乳胶，指尖轻轻地抠了抠边缘的翘起。他有些羞耻地咬住了内唇，闭上眼吸了一口气才一下撕下了那小东西。

顿时一阵轻微的摩擦蹭过他的乳尖，又痒又麻的感觉惹得他喉咙轻颤，他难耐地看了眼肿胀的乳头，那凸起的肉粒和微张的奶孔让他羞红了耳朵。但强烈的羞耻还是让他暂时按下了心里的冲动，咬着牙把另一边的乳贴也撕了下来。

可这一次更加明显的瘙痒感让他急促开始喘息。他抿着嘴唇用手按住自己的胸部揉捏起来，试图缓解乳尖处的瘙痒，然而那密密麻麻的咬噬感不但没有减轻反而越来越严重。男人被这空虚感折磨得低吟出声，不断溅起的水珠打在乳尖刺激着他紧绷的神经，也进一步撩拨着他的欲望。

男人急促地喘息着，被水汽迷蒙的双眼渐渐有些发酸。那越发难耐的瘙痒感几乎要将他逼疯，他揉胸的手不自觉地朝那一圈乳晕贴近，终于当他装作无意地蹭上乳尖时，一瞬爆发的快感彻底击垮了他的忍耐。他大口喘着气，羞耻又急迫地揉弄着自己的乳头，粗糙的指腹压在敏感的乳尖上反复磨蹭。阵阵激烈的快感接二连三的窜上背脊，爽得他不禁喘息。

但很快，更多的瘙痒感就从更深处的地方传来，不论男人如何揉捏拨弄，也无法缓解里面的空虚。他喘息着看向自己的乳尖，羞红的耳朵已经烫得几乎感受不到水温。可他已经没有其他办法了。男人只能红着脸闭上眼睛，牙齿用力地咬着嘴唇，指尖颤抖地贴上乳尖，然后突然一刮。

“唔！”顿时炸开的快感让他再也压抑不住自己的呻吟，男人紧闭着眼喘息着来回搔刮自己的乳尖，激烈的快感夹杂着一丝疼痛几乎让他无法维持站立的姿势。他无力地靠在墙上，张大的嘴不停地吸着气，湿漉漉的睫毛挂满了不知是水珠还是泪珠的液体。

这时红肿的肉粒已经被他玩得完全立了起来，彻底张开的奶孔在空气和水珠的刺激下变得又痒又麻。而那舒爽的快感就像让人上瘾的毒药，越是强烈便让人越是渴求。男人这会儿已经湿了双眼，无神的瞳孔放空地看着涣散的灯光，手上的动作却越发激烈地抠弄那奶孔。

这时他感觉到有什么逐渐堆积在那瘙痒处，越来越胀的胸部憋得他忍不住用力挤压了起来。顿时一阵阵酸胀感从深处涌向乳尖，仿佛有什么东西即将喷出。男人咬着唇忍受着这难以言喻的感觉，手上的动作近乎自弃地胡乱起来。终于一直堵塞的通道被他彻底冲开，乳色的奶汁自那小孔兴奋地喷出，冲刷着敏感的奶孔激起男人阵阵颤栗。

喷奶的快感爽得过于耻辱，男人不禁呜咽着吸了吸鼻子。他自暴自弃地揉着自己的胸部，一心想着赶紧把奶全部挤出来便换上衣服出去。却不料这时突然有人敲响了房门。男人被吓得浑身一激灵，他连忙冲掉身上的奶汁关掉莲蓬头，确认的确是自己的房门在响后连忙拽下浴巾包住身体走出去。

他紧张地站在门边问了一句，在听到吴磊的声音后他立刻松了口气，却又转瞬更加紧张了起来。他下意识地低头看了眼自己的身体，又连忙把浴巾扯高遮住胸部。但很快他就意识到自己直接去穿衣服，然而这时少年再次敲响了门。男人被催得有些无措，终究还是只能硬着头皮给他开门。

吴磊想过很多幕自己可能在门后看到的场景，可无论哪一幕都比不上此刻这一幕来得香艳甚至色情。他不知道男人到底看没看过自己现在的样子，浑身滴水皮肤发红，胸前的两颗凸起即使在浴巾的遮掩下还是那么的明显，更要命是那一片还在不停加深的水迹。

如此让人遐想联翩的位置，再配上男人身上温热的奶味。吴磊口干舌燥地滚了滚喉结，他粗暴地一脚踢上门，拽过男人的手扯下他的浴巾，将人压在沙发上便低头咬上了他的胸。

尖锐的疼痛伴随着过激的快感让男人一下叫了出声，他连忙用手捂住自己的嘴巴，另一只手无力地推着少年的头。那不断起伏的胸膛晃得少年人浑身发烫，他急不可待地抓住这两团软肉揉弄挤压，粗糙的舌头用力地舔上乳尖又张嘴含住用力一吸。那过电的快感激得男人哑叫出声，颤抖的身体再一次喷出奶汁打在少年的舌头上。

吴磊几乎惊呆了，他没想过张若昀竟然真的可以出奶。然而转瞬他又突然感到一阵愤怒，这显然不是正常情况的现状代表这人已经被好好调教过一番，而他的落后让他错过了这一切。

“是他做的？”吴磊近乎阴狠地问道，张若昀被他的眼神吓得有些发凉，本能地想否认却在恐惧的支配下无意识地点了点头。

于是吴磊笑了。那一身的冷气刺得张若昀呼吸一滞，紧接着胸前的一阵刺痛让他哑叫出声。但很快紧接而来的强烈的快感就让他变了调，拉长的尾音逐渐染上情欲的喑哑，随着吴磊不断的吮吸最终变成断续的喘息。

少年贪婪又蛮横地用力吮吸着红肿的乳头，他不断地用舌头舔弄那张开的奶孔，饥渴地品尝汲取那甘甜的乳汁。男人发热的身体几乎被他吸成一滩水，无力的腰软踏踏地陷在沙发垫里，张开的双腿堪堪缠着他的腰，只有在爽怕了或者疼了的时候才突然用力夹紧他。

如此任人鱼肉的状态极大程度激发了少年的占有欲，他一边用力地吸着奶一边放肆地去抚摸男人的身体。他就像一个寻宝的年轻勇士，粗糙的手掌不甚怜惜地揉弄男人的皮肤，掌心的老茧磨得人频频颤抖，尤其当他的手来到私密的下身时，男人敏感的身体已经不自觉地拱出了性感的弧度，滑腻的液体更是蹭湿了少年的裤子。

这时，少年才终于摸到了男人真正的秘密。他震惊地抬起头来看向男人的脸，然而此时男人已经羞得将自己藏进了抱枕堆。他红着脸用力地咬着自己的嘴唇，颤抖的穴口不自觉地咬住少年的手指吮吸起来。那滑腻的手感勾得少年喉咙发紧，他直着眼睛抠了抠那狭窄的穴口，男人顿时呻吟了一声，又紧接着被他插入的动作干得一阵哽咽。

少年喘着粗气艰难地把手指从甬道里抽出，那些湿热滑腻的嫩肉吸得过于用力，阵阵的酥麻顺着他的指尖传到他大脑，刺激着他的欲望越发高涨难耐。少年燥热地舔了舔嘴唇，强忍着不断叫嚣的渴望再度把手指插入软穴。这一次他用力地蹭过了某处粗糙的凸起，男人顿时收紧了身体咬住了他，紧接着更多的液体从体内流出湿了少年的手。少年咬了咬牙，指腹按住那凸起的一处快速地反复磨蹭。

顿时男人便像过电了一般整个人颤抖起来，张开的嘴无声地喘着气，敏感的甬道更是激烈地抖个不停。少年对着这过于色情的一幕暗暗骂了句脏话，空余的大拇指用力揉上前方的阴核。顿时男人浑身一僵，紧接着就像搁浅的鱼一般失控地扭动起来。可惜少年逼得过于紧切，他一手按着男人的肩膀一边低头去吸他冒奶的乳头。同时手上的动作越发快速用力，反复抽插的手指激起阵阵水花溅在沙发的垫子上。男人几乎被他干得浑身僵直，张开的唇间艳色的舌头无意识地伸出，紧绷的身体被濒临高潮的快感打得颤抖不停。终于，当少年再一次用力蹭过碾过那凸起时，大量的清液从宫口喷出冲在少年的手上，更多的甚至从穴口处喷出湿了少年一裤子。

吴磊喘着粗气吻上张若昀的双唇，抽出的手指急不可待地抚上自己的分身，紧接着他抓住男人的大腿打开他的私处，挺立的阴茎用力地蹭上那湿滑的肉唇，来回狠狠碾了几下后终于一下没入软穴。

男人被他这一下狠干操得叫了出声，敏感的甬道瞬间收紧裹住了体内的阴茎。那不断颤抖吮吸的嫩肉震得少年背脊发麻，他咬着牙用力抽插了几下将甬道操开，然后才找上刚才疼爱过的地方开始集中顶弄。

“啊——”敏感点被粗暴操干的男人几乎染上了哭腔，那上翘的前端一次又一次刮过G点顶上宫口的快感激烈得让他近乎发疯。刚刚才经历过一次高潮的身体此刻还处于极度敏感的状态，如今被人这般操干，那不断的潮喷便完全没有停下的意思。收缩的宫口不停被顶撞，喷出的液体接二连三冲击着敏感的铃口，这酸麻激烈的快感一波接一波冲上两人的大脑，几乎叫他们理智断弦眼前发白。

吴磊皱着眉粗重地喘着气，双手紧紧握着男人的腰快速地挺动起来。陡然加速的节奏打得男人浑身一僵，无法承受的快感爽得他近乎失声。发红的眼圈已经完全湿透，湿润的鼻尖痣晃得像是要滴血。少年怜惜地吻了吻男人脸上的泪痕，然而下身的动作却是越来越重。男人被他干得开始哽咽，抽搐的穴道就像坏掉了一般吸得少年又爽又痛。这时他的小腹已经紧绷得开始出现针刺的痛感，越发强烈的射精欲望聚集在他的根部使他止不住地开始颤抖。少年咬牙感受着这极乐前的酸痛，被吸得舒爽发麻的阴茎忍不住开始最后的搏动。他低吟着用力干了几下，随着男人越发收紧的穴道不断加大力度，终于在男人再次潮喷的瞬间一口气射在了深处。

第二次高潮来得比第一次激烈了许多。冲击力更强的潮水持续不断地冲击着少年的铃口，打得人浑身止不住地轻颤。少年努力地屏着一口气继续在男人体内挺动着。他不顾男人夹着哭腔的抗拒一次又一次重重地磨蹭着他的G点。但他插得并不深，粗长的阴茎每次只插入一半刮蹭凹凸不平的凸起，一下又一下地干得穴道深处越发空虚瘙痒。得不到爱抚的宫口开始不自觉地收缩，渐渐加重酥痒使得男人难耐地开始扭腰呻吟。

聪明的少年便趁这时用力地深插狠狠磨蹭了一番，可就在男人爽得开始呻吟时又无情地抽出只在浅处磨蹭。这般磨人的节奏顿时让男人哽咽出声，他无助又渴求地收紧了后穴，盘在少年腰间的腿紧紧地夹住了他。

少年被他这过分勾人的举动撩得浑身发热，然而冷静的他还是压下了暂时的冲动。他不顾男人三番两次的主动邀请，咬着牙关偏就压着奔腾的欲望不干不脆地折磨着。他知道男人忍耐不了太久，早已食髓知味的身体过于期待激烈的快感，更何况是在这样连续高潮的状态下，陡然的空虚只会加速瓦解他的理智，用不了多久就能让他开口求饶。

“磊磊——”

显然已经有些神智不清的男人喘息着叫出了少年的名字。笑得温柔的少年轻轻地拨开男人额前的头发，然而下身的动作还是那样充满了恶意。男人被他磨得快要发疯，湿润发红的双眼近乎哀求地看向了少年清明的双眼。

“磊磊、别、别这样——”

“哥你这是在求我吗？”

男人被少年的反问羞得红了耳朵，他不禁咬住了嘴唇想要否认，却又被少年故意撩拨的一个深插干得瞬间失神。那一刻在他脑内爆发的快感使他本能地呻吟出声，他连忙收紧穴道想要挽留这一愉悦，可少年抽得极快，干脆得近乎无情和残忍。这时被越发放大的空虚再度蚕食他的理智，男人痛苦又可怜地呻吟着，无助地只能选择顺从少年的控制。

“求你、哥哥求你了、给我唔！”

少年突然的顶弄爽得男人失声呻吟，他无力地张着嘴喘气，一双手无意识地抓住了前面的衣服仿佛那是他的救命稻草。少年怜爱又狂热地注视着男人这沉迷放纵模样，越发膨胀的欲望和念想是他不自由地加大了力度一下接一下用力地操干着。

“哥，你可想好了——”少年有些疯狂地注视着男人，暗色的双眼里一场凶暴的风雨正在酝酿翻涌着。

“这次你不让我停，之后你就是哭哑了我也不会停了。”

男人喘息着呻吟了一声，已经彻底发胀大脑终于在这一刻放弃了思考的能力。其实他不管他怎么选，结局都会是一样的。既然这样，他又何必为难自己和少年。少年想要他，他给便是了。

“抱我。”

这日夜里两人一直做到了凌晨，虽然碍于明日还有工作吴磊手下留情了不少，但张若昀睡过去的时候还是近乎无意识的状态。

翌日清晨，叫醒两人的不是闹钟也不是酒店的morning call，而是一通电话。吴磊下意识去摸手机的时候还没反应过来到底是谁的电话响了，一直到他看到屏幕时才清醒过来。

但彼时手机的主人还熟睡着，平稳的呼吸节奏看着完全没有要醒过来的意思。吴磊轻轻地抚了抚张若昀的脸颊，转头盯着手机上的来电显示犹豫了好一会儿，还是接通了电话把听筒凑到耳边。

“……若昀？”电话那头的刘昊然沉默了一阵子才开口，似乎没有想到自己的电话会被接通。

吴磊这时才意识到这通电话可能只是个人工闹钟，但现在再挂已经来不及了。

“是我。”

“吴磊？”刘昊然有一瞬的意外，但紧接着吴磊却听到他笑了一声。

“你笑什么。”顿时感到冒犯的吴磊忍不住道。

“没什么。”刘昊然带着笑意有些慵懒地回了一句，“只是想说你果然还是出手了。”

“你少在那边说风凉话，有事就说，没有我挂了。”

“唉等等。”刘昊然连忙叫住了吴磊，“你们在哪？”

吴磊警惕地皱起了眉毛，反问：“你问这干嘛？”

“事情都已经发生了，你难道不想做个了断吗？”

“了断？”

“他是怎么想的，你难道不想知道？”

吴磊闻言下意识地看了眼张若昀。

“咱三见个面把话说清楚呗。”刘昊然又道。

“你少来，你时间比我久，别想占我便宜。”吴磊果断道。

“啧，你怂不怂，我跟他又没在一块，你怕啥。”

“你少在那用激将法。”吴磊丝毫不动摇道。

“谁跟你用激将法了，你认真想想，咱三也不能一直这么下去吧。”

吴磊看着张若昀沉默了一会儿。

“我觉得他喜欢我。”

“……所以呢？”刘昊然似乎有些跟不上吴磊突然的节奏。

“但他对你好像也是一样的。”

“把好像去掉。”刘昊然翻了个白眼道。

吴磊无奈地叹了口气，忍不住上手掐了掐张若昀的脸颊。

“XX酒店，房号忘了。”

“靠。”刘昊然低骂了一声，“行吧，我晚上去找你们。”

“最好别来，挂了。”吴磊说着挂掉电话把手机放回桌上。这时趴在他身上的人似乎有了转醒的迹象，紧闭的眼皮轻颤了几下便缓缓睁开了眼。

“嗯……你刚才和谁打电话呢？”还没完全睡醒的人说话都蒙着一层鼻音，听着又软又奶，就跟个大小孩似的。

“刘昊然。”吴磊轻声地回道，也不避讳，反正男人总会知道自己接了他的电话。

“那……你们说啥了？”张若昀闻言似乎清醒了一些。

“没什么，他想见面聊。”

“见面聊？”张若昀有些意外道。

“嗯，他说他晚上会过来。”

张若昀瞪大了眼睛，顿时有些紧张起来。

“这……”

虽然很怂，但他现在跑还来得及吗？


	3. Chapter 3

****三 先来与后到** **

****

无论工作前后，张若昀总是喜欢先洗澡更衣。有着轻微洁癖的他非常不喜欢出汗和一切类似的感觉，然而自从他开始胀奶，以往总是干爽的身体就彻底变了个样。尽管他依旧不太容易出汗，但憋得酸胀的胸部总是容易潮湿，无法消退的燥热持续加热他的欲望，很容易就让他的内裤湿成一片。

这样的情况如果只有他一个人的时候尚且好一些。在一个没有人知道他秘密的环境里，他可以专注地投入到工作中，以减轻对自身的关注。可一旦周围存在知情者或者探秘者，他的神经就免不了高度紧张。无法忽视的心虚和淡淡的焦虑更加剧了他的燥热，让反而不明显的秘密变得欲盖弥彰。

每到这时他都巴不得找个洞把自己藏起来。酸胀的胸部和酥痒的乳头实在太过磨人，他每次背着众人偷偷用手揉那凸起的时候都忍不住浑身发烫。而每当他抬眼发现有人正盯着他的时候，滚烫的身体又会瞬间冰凉，紧接着一阵密密麻麻的瘙痒感在体内深处漫开，叫他不由自主地收紧了下方的穴口。

“哥哥，注意表情管理哦。”朝他走来的吴磊好心地笑着提醒了他一句，“你现在的样子太骚了。”

张若昀急促地吸了口气，他狼狈地用手捂住自己的脸，假装没有感觉到少年用力蹭过他下体的手指，却还是不由自主地夹紧了双腿。待少年离开后他近乎脱力地陷在了沙发里，他狼狈地脱掉了外套，手指快速解开袖口卷起了两边的袖子。

他好热。

口干舌燥的男人急切地喝下了小半瓶水，好不容易终于熬到录制结束，他连忙钻进保姆车启程回到酒店房间。门一关上，张若昀便立刻扯开衣领脱了衣服，顿时凉爽的空调激得他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他忍不住打了个喷嚏却依然没停下手上的动作，直到把自己脱了精光。

散乱的衣服随意地丢在了地上，淅淅沥沥的水声夹杂着轻微的喘息从浴室门后闷闷地传来。拿着昨晚到手的房卡进门的吴磊下意识地看向了地上的衣服，跟着他一起进来的刘昊然却干脆地直接勾起了衣服堆里的一条黑色内裤。一旁的吴磊皱了皱眉，忍不住对这人流氓般的行为吐槽道：

“你变不变态。”

可刘昊然只是笑着用指尖蹭了蹭某处湿润的地方，他把衣服放回到地上，视线投向一旁紧闭的房门，低声道：

“他湿了，而且湿得很厉害。”

吴磊闻言忍不住看了眼地上的衣服，但还是抵不过羞耻心很快收回了视线。而这时刘昊然已经走到了门边，手按在门把手上显然是要开门。

“不先等他出来吗？”吴磊有些不太确定道。

“你过来。”可刘昊然只是朝他勾了勾手指。吴磊不解地走过去，看着刘昊然示意的动作把耳朵贴上了门。

“他在自慰。”刘昊然低声道。但他不说吴磊自己也能听得出来。男人压抑的呻吟隐藏在水声后断断续续，那难耐又享受的调子就像一首勾魂的曲儿，吴磊甚至可以通过他喘息的节奏来判断他的动作。他此刻一定大张着双腿坐在浴缸里，打开的莲蓬头不断地把水溅在他身上，那些水柱无规则地按摩着他的身体，时而不经意地击打他的乳头，时而弹过他的肚脐，甚至溅在他的挺立和下方的密穴上，催促着他不断加大动作以寻求解脱。

可他身上那么多的敏感点都在叫嚣着空虚，仅有的一双手根本不可能顾全。他用力地磨蹭自己的乳头放奶，手掌握着挺立的分身上下套弄。但下方的阴穴却越来越痒，他咬着牙难耐地隐忍着，可还是忍不住松开乳头去揉弄自己的下体。但少了疼爱的乳尖很快就又开始瘙痒。男人咬着唇艰难地喘息着，酸软的腰不自觉地在狭窄的浴缸里扭动了起来。

想要，好想要，不行——

男人越发混乱的脑袋里很快浮现了两位少年的面孔，顿时强烈的羞耻心让他浑身发紧，罪恶的快感持续不断地吞噬着他的理智。他羞愧又沉溺地加大着手上的动作，一边想象着少年们操弄他时的模样一边呻吟出声。濒临高潮的身体很快就变得不受他控制，他大喘着气放肆地动作起来，那阵阵酸麻舒爽的快感快速冲上他的大脑，紧接突然一下无声的哽咽，喷发的身体终于迎来一次酸爽的小高潮。

然而短暂的满足之后更严重的空虚感便接踵而来。男人模糊着眼睛无措地抚摸着自己的身体，但感觉就是永远不对，那总是差了一点的不满足几乎要叫他发疯。他痛苦地呻吟着，修长的双腿不自觉在浴缸里磨蹭起来。直到他的脚踝突然被人抓住。

男人一惊下意识地想坐起，却感觉有谁趁机跨入了浴缸坐在了他的身后。男人连忙回头，却发现自己的上半身被人抱起搂进了怀里，紧接着他胸前一紧，酸胀的胸部被人用力地握在了手里揉捏。他顿时忍不住呻吟了一声，敏感的身体扭动着蹭过了某处勃起，随即被人用力抓住腰，下身一胀便被操了个彻底。

想念已久的密穴依旧又热又紧，兴奋的嫩肉不断地挤压着敏感的柱身。这密密麻麻的吮吸感爽得刘昊然忍不住低喘出声，他迷恋又贪婪地亲吻着张若昀，下身深深地埋在他体内用力顶了几下，紧接便再也克制不住地快速挺动起来。

“想我了没？”刘昊然用力地咬了咬张若昀的耳垂，一只手穿过他的大腿下方捞起他的腿挂在浴缸边上。被迫双腿大张的男人羞得红透了耳朵，他胡言乱语地回应着少年的问话，一双手无意识地想挡住下身。

可这时另一只手拦住了他的动作，紧接着一片投在身前的阴影让男人下意识地抬头去看。

吴磊半跪在张若昀面前，一边握着他的手去抚摸自己的阴茎一边凑上前去吻他的嘴唇。

“哥哥你不能偏心啊。”吴磊一边说站起身来，他扶着自己的挺立去磨蹭张若昀的嘴唇，故意用那些黏腻的前液弄脏他的脸。

张若昀被这浓重的性爱气息烘得眼角发红，他无意识地吸了吸鼻子，颤抖的嘴唇轻轻地包住面前的顶端吸了吸，小心地伸出舌头来舔了舔那粗壮的阴茎。

“嗯——呃、唔——”不甚擅长口交的男人动作笨拙又可爱，艳色的舌头过于卖力地缠绕着凹凸不平的柱身，泛着水光嘴唇不时地贴着凸起的血管亲吻吮吸。这密密麻麻的快感不断地堆积在少年的体内，憋得他呼吸粗重忍不住地就想要更多。

可这时刘昊然却突然加重了动作。狠狠刮过G点的阴茎爽得张若昀哑叫出声，接二连三的激烈快感干得他浑身发麻，握住吴磊的双手立刻卸了力，就连伸出的舌头都没了舔弄的心思，只能停在那儿大口地喘着气。

吴磊不满地瞪了一眼坏事的刘昊然，手捏着张若昀的下巴便干脆直接插进他的嘴里。温热的口腔丝毫不比那穴洞差，凹凸不平的口腔结构更是激起了众多不一样的快感。吴磊喘着粗气在张若昀嘴里小心抽插着，他给足了时间让男人去习惯和熟悉他的尺寸，直到他开始能够配合自己的节奏才终于加快了速度顶入他的喉咙。

“唔——！”深喉的痛苦让男人呻吟了出声，然而紧缩颤抖的喉肉却吸得少年浑身舒爽。吴磊喘着气计算着时间，实在是到了张若昀受不了的地步才快速抽出在他舌头上用力磨蹭，紧接着再度插入喉咙感受那极致的舒爽。

被完全堵住了嘴巴的男人终于一点儿声都叫不出来，淫荡的呻吟尽数被堵在喉咙深处化作阵阵的哽咽。每当少年同时插入的时候，痛苦夹杂着快感就像高压电一样流过他的背脊，颤抖的喉咙几乎包不住硕大的顶部，张开的宫口紧紧地吸住了上翘的龟头，这般上瘾的快感让两人都忍不住低喘出声。迸发的欲望迫使他们渐渐地加快了速度，越发搏动的阴茎弹得男人泪痕满脸，濒临高潮的身体不受控制地抽搐起来，一下又一下收紧的软肉吸得两人头皮发麻，终于忍耐不住尽情地释放出来。

“唔！——咳、咳嗯——”

被精液呛到了的张若昀痛苦地咳了出声，但很快吴磊就按着他头重重地吻了上来。男孩翻搅的舌头使那些液体顺着他的嘴角溢了出来，随后他故意用手将它们涂抹开，直到被他的皮肤全部吸收。男人羞耻地呜咽了一声，还处在高潮中的身体被体内持续不断的挺动干得酸麻无力。

过度兴奋的穴道被粗壮的阴茎干得止不住地发抖，收紧的穴口紧紧地勒住了敏感的根部，吸取着内里的精液一股接一股地射入张开的宫口。这种激烈的冲击感打得男人浑身发颤，他难耐又享受地呻吟着，忍不住扭动的腰频繁地磨蹭着少年的柱身，吸得他头皮发麻差点就想骂脏话。

好不容易等男人缓过来了一些，刘昊然便抽离了他的身体贴在他的臀缝上轻轻磨蹭起来。与此同时吴磊也坐在了男人面前，一只手插入他的口中夹住他的舌头拉扯玩弄，另一只手抓住他胸前的软肉肆意地揉弄，随后低头咬住那红肿的凸起用力地吮吸起来。

再度被吸出了奶汁的男人羞辱又舒爽地呻吟出声，他还是下意识地按着少年的脑袋想推开他，却被那过于激烈的吮吸感和抽空感激得浑身无力。这时他身后的少年掰过他的脸吻住了他的唇，另一只伸向他胸前的手同样不安分地揉弄着他乳头，一时间爽得男人几乎要哭出声来。

“我一直很好奇。”这时埋首在男人胸前的少年抬起了头来，他舔了舔沾满奶液的嘴唇又抹了把被喷湿的脸，双眼看向男人身后的另一位少年，问出了他心里一直存在的疑问。

“你怎么把他弄成这样的？”

“这个啊……”刘昊然闻言笑了笑，“其实跟我没关系，是他之前一直以为自己怀孕了。”

“你闭嘴！”张若昀羞恼地喝了一句，红透的身子就像是熟透的小虾，还是刚从奶油里捞出来的那种。

“哥你真可爱。”吴磊笑着吻上了张若昀的鼻尖，又捧起他的脸吻住他的嘴唇。

这时一直开着的莲蓬头不知被谁拧着关上，少了热水安抚的男人轻轻颤了颤，有些怕冷的他下意识往少年们身上蹭，正好被他们抱着摆成了一个跪坐的姿势。

顶在穴口处的阴茎迫切地戳弄着酥麻的穴口，男人下意识地咬住了内唇，一只手撑着吴磊的肩膀一只手用力地抓着浴缸边缘。他小心谨慎地压下了腰，感受着自己的身体被少年一点点撑开填满的感觉。他刻意避开了那些敏感点，仔细地调整着角度好让自己自持一些。

但被他磨得有些没耐心的少年很快就按捺不住，他红着眼注视着男人隐忍的面孔，一双手紧紧地握住他的腰，怒胀的分身又酸又疼，但那些柔软的嫩肉又吸得他阵阵酥麻。如此痛苦又美好的感受激得他脑子一阵嗡鸣，少年难耐地喘了口气，手抓着男人的腰终究还是忍不住将人一把按下。

“唔！”顿时顶上了宫口的酸爽几乎让男人直接跪在浴缸上，紧接着又被狠狠蹭过的G点爽得叫他浑身发颤。他咬着唇抓紧了少年的肩膀，收紧的臀部吸得少年一阵生疼。

吴磊粗重地喘了口气，双手提起张若昀的腰快速地插了两下。男人被他干得后腰发酸，无力的身体不自觉地往前倒下，一双软胸紧紧地贴上少年紧实的身体磨蹭起来。这般柔软又有弹性的触感一时叫吴磊有些失神，他不自觉地用手搂住张若昀的背，挤压着男人的胸部感受那细腻的皮肤和凸起的肉粒蹭过自己胸口的奇妙的快感。

“哥，你这胸要是再大一些就可以做乳交了。”吴磊低笑着调侃。张若昀被他羞得耳朵有些发红，正要开口骂他却被下身的一阵挺动干得只剩呻吟。而这时跪在他身后的刘昊然把手贴上了男人的臀部，他用手指勾起他腿间的淫液送到那后穴中，一边耐心地开拓他的身体一边接话道：

“要是真怀了估计就差不多了。”

“你们、一天天地、都在想啥呢！”

“想怎么干你呀。”刘昊然笑着回道，曲起的手指熟练地按上前列腺。男人忍不住轻哼了一声，有些后怕地缩了缩屁股夹紧了两人，却反而引来更重的一番操弄。

“我进来咯。”刘昊然低头咬着张若昀的耳朵低语，勃发的阴茎顶着男人的后穴一点点推进。前方的吴磊默契地暂时停下动作等他进入，两人隔着男人彼此交换了个眼神，紧接着同时挺动干起了他的敏感点。

瞬间爆发的快感逼得男人叫了出声，彻底被填满的身体无处可逃地承受着两人粗暴激烈的操弄，那粗壮狰狞的阴茎接二连三地碾过他的敏感处，上翘的头部一次又一次地用力顶入穴心。被干得发酸的尾椎几乎要支撑不住他的身体，张若昀无力地倒在吴磊身上，转瞬却又被刘昊然托下巴拉了起来。吴磊顺势握住张若昀的腰替他维持这个姿势，挺动的下身越发狠戾地操干着软穴。红肿的穴道被两人操得又软又热，越来越多的体液顺着他们的动作溅出体外，噗嗤噗嗤地打湿下身的毛发和皮肤。

男人被他们提着干到浑身乏力，发麻的四肢几乎像是不属于了他一样，然而抽搐的穴口却还是那样用力地咬住了体内的阴茎，他越是试图放松减轻快感，却越是被逼上了绝境。少年们每一次的插入都那么的用力，仿佛在暗自较劲一般，一下又一下操得他穴心酸麻不能自已。已经彻底无力的男人几乎连跪都跪不住，不断下沉的臀部被动地迎合两人的动作，那翻白的肉浪啪啪啪地被打得发红发烫。

“唔！”这时刘昊然突然咬住了张若昀的后颈，那尖锐的疼痛伴随着强力的快感让男人呜咽出声。顿时紧缩的身体夹得两人一阵舒爽，被撑开到极限的穴道仿佛已经被操出了专属的形状，微凸的敏感点用力地刮蹭敏感的柱身，激得两人也是一阵舒爽不能自己。

吴磊粗喘着气舔上了张若昀冒奶的乳头，下身配合着嘴上的动作总在他呻吟收紧时用力地操上宫口。这时那些抽搐的嫩肉就跟疯了一般紧紧地吸住了他的阴茎，哪怕他就这么一动不动都能让他爽到不行。爱死了这种快感的吴磊忍不住地加大了吮吸的力度，他贪婪又放肆地轻咬着红肿的肉粒，牙齿夹住那奶头挤压张开的奶孔，舌尖不停地挑拨洞口去品尝甘甜的奶汁。

这又痛又爽的快感激的男人嗓子都哑了，他无力地抓着吴磊的头发，挺立的分身不受控制地跳动着，却在释放的瞬间被人一把勒住了根部。顿时的痛苦让男人失控地流下了泪，他胡言乱语地求饶着，颤抖的身体几乎马上就要溃散。而这时两人都不约而同地进入了冲刺阶段，越发快速有力的挺动操得男人哼哼直叫。濒临高潮的身体绷得如同一张弓，不断收紧的穴道用力吮吸挤压着分身，少年们被爽得不住喘息，喷张的欲望终于在最后一刻全部爆发，连同男人被解禁的高潮，三人一同冲上了绝顶。

至此，男人几乎已经筋疲力尽。他瘫软着身子倒在两人怀里，发麻的四肢只能任由他们随意摆布。少年们将他简单地冲洗了一遍然后抱到床上去，只是依旧赤裸的身体说明他们距离休息还有很久一段时间。刘昊然将张若昀压在床上去吸他胸前的奶，吴磊则跪坐在他头边扶着他的脑袋去给自己口交。男人被吸了一晚上的奶很快就没了，刘昊然有些意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，顺着他浅浅的乳沟一路往下舔吻，然后托起他的臀部舔上了他的阴穴。这熟悉又激烈的快感顿时叫男人从床上弹了一下，他呻吟着想要加紧双腿阻挡少年的动作，却又被一波接一波的快感打得浑身无力。刘昊然干脆拉开他的双腿反折压在他胸前，手指撑开红肿的穴口去看里面沾满了精液的媚肉。他故意恶劣地朝那敏感的嫩肉吹了口气，满意地看着那些小肉团敏感地收缩颤抖起来。随后他扶着自己再度挺立的阴茎，顶部用力地揉了揉敏感的阴核，然后对着那张开的小嘴用力地插了进去。

做到这个份上男人的身体已经敏感到了极点，柔嫩的肉穴几乎只要一点刺激就能爽得濒临高潮。眼看着床上的人开始渐渐沉沦下去，少年们的欲望也跟着变得越发炽热旺盛。他们变换着姿势轮番或者一同享用男人的身体，接连不断的高潮打得男人浑身湿透又热又麻。早已无法闭合的穴口不停地溢出精液和淫液，被灌满的子宫随着少年们的操干发出阵阵黏腻翻搅的水声。空瘪胸部不知何时又蓄满了奶汁，张开的乳孔不停地冒出乳白的奶珠，高潮的时候甚至还会淫荡地喷出奶来。

少年们贪婪又迷恋地拥抱着男人，精力旺盛地一次又一次占有他和疼爱他。男人被他们操得睡过去又醒过来，狭窄的肉穴甚至被迫几次同时承受他们的进入，胸前的乳头已经被吸得有些破皮，肿胀的肉粒敏感得连一点风吹都经受不住。最后男人彻底失去意识睡死过去的时候，窗帘的缝隙已经透进了金色的阳光。占有欲过于旺盛的少年们纠缠地圈着他，猜拳赢了的刘昊然甚至贪婪地一直插着他的阴穴。

于是这一觉睡得异常潮湿又燥热，张若昀混沌的脑子就像被困在了无尽的情欲中，一直浮浮沉沉着直到睡死过去，然后又摇摇晃晃地直到他被操醒过来。

但这时候的他还天真地以为这不过是热恋时少年们的精力充沛，一直到许久以后，他一个从没来过亲戚却真被干到怀孕的男人还得挺着肚子挨操时，他才真的觉悟自己这是养了两头永远喂不饱的饿狼。

完


End file.
